College Gals
by SoNismyhobby
Summary: What if Spencer and Ashley didnt meet in high school? What if they met in college? When push comes to shove whose going to fall...
1. Chapter1: Ashley Davies

Chapter 1- Ashley Davies

Ashley awoke with a start the light from the window bearing down upon her.

"Damn to bright! To bright!" the brown haired girl exclaimed.

She rolled over and found herself face to face with a pair of intense green eyes. Ashley brushed a hair from the girl's face. She smiled and then brushed her lips gently against the younger girl's mouth.

"Wow you're in a good mood this morning," the green eyed girl whispered.

"Yeah well don't get used to it," Ashley said breaking the spell she had put on the red-haired girl.

"I thought something might have changed," smirked the girl.

"Come on you know me better than that Carrie!" Ashley teased.

Carrie laughed and looked over at her clock. "Fuck, I have a class in like ten minutes!" She got up and frantically looked for a pair of jeans under all the clutter.

Ashley laughed, "This is why I scheduled al of my classes in the afternoon." Carrie hit her playfully with a pillow.

"Hey what was that for?"

"For being annoying!" Carrie joked, "I'll see you tonight babe!" and with that she ran out the door.

Ashley looked around the girls' messy dorm room at South Carolina University. Their clothes were strewn everywhere and the twin beds that were pushed together (for obvious reasons) were messy and un-made.

"Shit, why couldn't one of us have been a neat freak," Ashley grumbled while crawling out of bed.

Ashley's roommate and girlfriend Carrie was just like Ashley which meant that their room was never clean. Ashley was a sophomore and Carrie a freshman. Ashley didn't really know what the two had together. She couldn't call it love because hell she had never experienced "love" before; she wouldn't know what love felt like.

Just when Ashley had finished getting ready and started to relax she heard her phone ring from her nightstand. She picked up and heard the voice of Aiden her best friend waft through the receiving end.

"Hey, wazzup Ash?"

"Nothing, Is there a reason you're calling me?" she snapped

"Whoa! She bites!"

"Sorry long night but seriously…"

"I thought that seeing as I don't have classes tonight and we haven't spent any time together lately that we could go get pizza tonight or something."

"Why can't we go for lunch? I've got a lot of work to finish tonight."

"Cause I've got to show some frosh around the campus today. So…that's a no for pizza then?"

'No we can go. Usual place?"

"Yea."

"Okay see you tonight," and with that Ashley hung up the phone and tackled the work she should have done that night.

"The things I do for that guy." Even as she said this, however, as smile crept across her face.


	2. Chapter 2: Personal Tour

Chapter 2- Personal Tour

"I had to pick the school out in the middle of freakin' nowhere!" Spencer mumbled. She was beginning to get really annoyed now. It was her first day at SCU and she already didn't like it. For example the senior who was supposed to be showing her around was now fifteen minutes late. She looked around frustrated when she saw a very cute boy running toward her. _Maybe this wont be so bad…_

"Spencer?" he asked when he reached her.

"Yea are you the one showing me around?"

"Sure am! Hi, I'm Aiden. Look I'm sorry I'm late but some things came up and…"

"It's cool," Spencer interrupted, "but we better get started so you can get back to those 'things that came up'," she smiled at him to assure him she was joking. _Am I really flirting with this guy I just met?_

Aiden smiled back. He couldn't seem to pull himself together. The freshman's appearance had shocked him. She was beautiful. Her blonde hair swayed in the wind and the blue orbs that were her eyes were the most beautiful things he had ever seen. And her body…

"Hello Aiden? You still with us?" Spencer asked jerking Aiden from his thoughts.

"Oh yeah, sorry we should start moving…big college…"

The tour lasted around three hours. Not including the quick lunch they had at this cute place called 'Antonio's Pizzeria'. Aiden had ended the tour at Spencer's new home for the next four years.

"Yea, well that's our school!"

"It's amazing! Hey, I know you're off your tour guide duties but would you mind helping me move this stuff up to my dorm?"

"Yea, sure no problem."

After they had finished Aiden was leaning against a wall in Spencer's room. He still hadn't completely gotten over the way she looked but at least he could get out full sentences now.

"Thanks again Aiden. This tour really helped."

"Eh, it was no bigey. Besides I actually had a fun time."

Spencer laughed God did he love her laugh. He knew he should probably leave now but he couldn't seem to move his feet.

"Spence I know you've seen this place during the day but I gotta warn you it is so much more intense at night."

"Really," Spencer smirked. She knew that Aiden liked her after all he had stared at her throughout the whole tour. It really was a shame that Spencer had resigned herself to at least one year of hard core studying no distractions and boyfriend was definitely under "distractions".

"Yea so umm… how would you like to come out with me and my friend tonight?" _Ashley wont mind…right?_

"That's sounds cool. Pick me up at seven?"

"Sure seven sounds good."

"See you tonight."

"Okay, Bye." Aiden then trudged out of the room feeling the best he had felt so far this year.


	3. Chapter 3: Three's a Crowd

Chapter 3- "Three's a Crowd

_Where the hell is he? Why is he always so late?_

"Ashley!" _it's about time!_

"Aiden you're late again… who's that?"

"Umm…Ashley this is Spen…"

"Spencer. Hi," Spencer interrupted once again. Aiden shouldn't be the one to go through the awkward introduction.

"I thought it was gonna be just us tonight."

"What's your name…?" Spencer began.

"Could you just wait a sec?" Ashley snapped.

"Ash you don't have to be so rude! She's new I thought she could come out with us tonight," stated Aiden trying to cool down the situation and failing dismally.

"No don't defend me Aiden," _Spencer what are you doing? Just stay out of it! No_ Spencer argued with herself_…I'm tired of being pushed around. _"Look if you don't want me here than you just have to say so. I don't need this right now!"

"You know what!"

"Ashley back off! (Turning to Spencer) I don't want you to leave Spence. (Turning back to Ashley) Just stop complaining for once."

Ashley was taken back. Aiden had never talked to her like that before. He must have some strong feelings for this girl. To tell the truth Ashley could understand why. She was hot. Subconsciously Ashley started to scan the girl checking her out. _Ashley what the fuck are you doing!?!_

"Fine. We should order…"

After a very uncomfortable dinner the three decided to hit the keg parties.

_This is good. Aiden will get drunk and then I can give this chick a piece of my mind._

They stopped at the first party they came to. IT was already in full swing the music pounding through the floor-boards. Aiden went off to get the three some drinks while leaving Spencer and Ashley alone. Spencer tensed ready for the fight.

"Look you're new here so I'm willing to forgive you for what happened at the restaurant." Ashley began calmly.

"Forgive me! You should be the one apologizing! I dint even know you and you started with me!"

"Hey gals!" Spencer stopped with Aiden's re-appearance. "Spencer, Ashley you wanna dance?"

"Yea sure," the two girls looked at each other. They had answered at the same time. Ashley reached out to grab Aiden's hand but found Spencer's already entwined with it. She looked up to see Spencer being pulled out onto the dance floor by Aiden. Annoyed she followed.


	4. Chapter 3a: Dirty Dancing

Chapter 3a

The first three songs passed like a whirlwind of colors for Spencer. For all of the songs she had danced very close to Aiden with Ashley dancing on her left. She couldn't understand it. _Why does Ashley hate me so much? _Suddenly she felt another body dancing against hers. She turned around to see a girl pushing against her. The next thing she knew this girl had wrapped her arms around Spencer's waist. Spencer tried to get loose but there were so many people around that she couldn't seem to do it. Then all of a sudden a strong force had pulled Spencer away from the strange girl. Spencer turned around to thank her saver then stopped short. It was… Ashley.

"What was that for?" Spencer said barely above a whisper.

"Well if you hadn't noticed you were grinding with a girl you were clearly freaked out by."

"Yea but why…" she stopped. She and Ashley were ridiculously close. Spencer looked around wildly for help only to see Aiden making out in a corner with the same girl that had intruded on Spencer's space. _Ashley…she…smells really great. What? Did I just think that?_

"Your welcome you ought to be more careful," Spencer felt Ashley's breath hit her ear and felt goose bumps crawl up her arms. In the next moment the feeling was gone as was Ashley.

_What…what was that?_

Spencer didn't know what to do. She headed towards her only option: the exit. The burst of cool fall air hit her as she stepped into the night. She was at a loss on how she was going to get back to her dorm.

"You need help miss?"

Spencer wheeled around only to see a handsome face of a man staring at her; she jumped.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you. I'm Dylan."

"Spen- Spencer. I didn't think anyone called anyone 'miss' anymore," she said regaining her composure.

"Haha yea well maybe I am a little old-fashioned but I still stick to my previous statement. Do you need help?"

"I could really use a ride to my dorm it's my first day here and I have no idea where I'm going."

"No problem which one's your building…?"

The ride home was surprisingly comfortable. Spencer felt at ease with Dylan. He was the perfect gentleman and seemed to know exactly what to say. After he dropped her off they exchanged phone numbers. Spencer went back up into her room and crashed completely missing the other person lying in the room.


	5. Chapter 4: New Roomie

Chapter 4

"MORNING!"

Spencer screamed and fell off her bed with a loud thunk.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?"

"What the hell…?" Spencer grumbled rubbing her head.

"Oh I'm soo sorry!"

"What's going on… who are you?"

"Where are my manners? Hi I'm Amanda! I'm your new roommate!"

Spencer felt around for her bed. After finding it she pulled herself up and rolled over to look at her clock.

"Shit. (Turning to Amanda) You know its seven thirty in the morning right?"

"Yea! I figured that you had slept in long enough we have a lot to do today!" Amanda squealed in excitement.

"What are you talking about what stuff? It's Saturday I don't have classes…"

"Not that silly, re-decorating the room!"

"Umm…" Spencer was saved the necessity of responding to this statement because her phone rang at that moment.

"Hello?" Spencer said still a bit groggy.

"Spencer? It's Aiden. I feel really bad about abandoning you last night. Did you get home all right? Ashley told me you guys were dancing and then you left. What happened?

"Nothing," Spencer lied, "I was just getting tired and it was really crowded in there…"

"Oh okay. Well as long as you're okay," Aiden said concerned.

"Yea just peachy."

"Okay I have class so talk to you tomorrow..." _Click_.

Spencer sat a moment remembering last night's events. Did she imagine it? Did she imagine being that close to Ashley? Did she imagine the feeling of being in paradise just a whisper from Ashley in her ear brought her? Spencer shook her head to clear herself of these thoughts. _I must have imagined it…I'm not gay…_

"HELLO? You there Spence?" Amanda yelled.

"What? Oh yeah…"

"Well than let's get moving!"

Nine tedious hours later Spencer thought her brain was going to explode! Between Amanda's high-pitched voice and her confused feelings for Ashley she just couldn't clear her head.

"Well I think that is good for today! It's already looking better!" Amanda yelled or maybe that was her regular voice? Spencer didn't care anymore.

"Uh Amanda I'm gonna go to the umm…the library…yea."

"Oh okay I guess I was kind of hoping we could play Trivial Pursuit…"

"Maybe some other time. Bye!" Spencer hurried out of the room leaving a very disappointed Amanda behind. On her way out of the building she called Dylan.

"Hey Dylan! It's Spencer!"

"Hello my damsel in distress." Spencer giggled.

"You wanna go out tonight to a keg party or something. I figured if I get trashed you could be my knight in shining armor."

"Anything for you my princess." They both laughed. Spencer knew he was kidding it was just the way Dylan was. _Wow it's like I've known him all my life. _

"I'll pick you up in a few minutes Spence."

"K' bye!"

A few minutes later Dylan arrived ready to escort his new friend anywhere she wished.


	6. Chapter 5: Cheater

Chapter 5

"Wow, we have no lives Ashley. It's a perfectly good Saturday night and we are sitting here staring at the ceiling," Carrie complained to her girlfriend.

"Hey, if you have an idea then I'm all in," Ashley said. Giving her half of her attention. The other half was focused on that girl Spencer. _What happened? Why did you get so angry when you saw her dancing with that other girl? Because I don't want Aiden's feelings to get messed with. Yea…that would have to do for now._

"Well," Carrie rolled over on her side so she could see Ashley better, "It just so happens that I do."

"Oooo…do tell!"

"My friend Derek is having a keg party tonight at his fraternity. He can invite people so he said I could go and I could 'bring that weird girl to'".

"Haha okay wait a sec weird girl has to get ready," Ashley teased with a wink and ran to the bathroom.

"Yeah I should probably get some clothes on too…"

Around twenty minutes later both girls were standing in the full length mirror adding finishing touches to their outfits.

"I look hot!" Carrie said smoothing out her halter.

"Correction we look hot…together," Ashley leaned over and kissed the green-eyed girl passionately.

"You're amazing Ash…"

"Yea…you too." _Than how come during that kiss I could only think of that blonde haired beauty._

_Wow why does it seem like our lives revolve around keg parties?_ Ashley thought when they entered the building. _Weren't we just here? _No the place was different but it felt like the same drugged people sat on the couches, the same people danced, and the same people making out in the corners. That wasn't all that was the same, however, because looking around Ashley saw a familiar blonde hair bobbing to the music. Ashley watched Spencer talk with a cute guy for a couple of seconds before the blue-eyed girl noticed her. She waved shyly and Ashley smiled. _Stop smiling! What's the matter with you?! _She quickly turned around to talk to Carrie but found the girl nowhere in sight. _She must have gone to get drinks. Well, there's nothing else to do. _Slowly Ashley walked toward Spencer and her friend.

"Hey Ashley," Spencer said a giddy tone in her voice. _She must have already had a couple of drinks. _"This is my friend Dylan. Dylan this is my frie…this is Ashley."

"Hi," Ashley and Dylan said together. Dylan blushed and looked away. Ashley laughed quietly to herself. _He likes me. _

"What's going on Ash? You here with Aiden?"

"No just me and my girlfriend Carrie." Ashley watched Dylan's face dropped but, surprisingly he managed to reply very politely without a hint of jealousy.

"That's cool! Spence you didn't tell me your friend was so nice."

"She's not my frie…" Spencer began.

"You both just haven't known me long enough," Ashley's voice cut in. Spencer looked at her quizzically and Ashley responded with a nod that told Spencer all was forgiven.

Dylan laughed, "Would you like me to go get you two a drink?" _Wow the perfect gentleman. Maybe if all guys were like this I wouldn't be gay. _

"No I'm fine. Carrie just went to get me a drink."

"Well than Spencer would you like to dance? Ashley you are willing to join us but I expect you would want to wait for your girlfriend to offer. I hope to see you later," Dylan flashed a very big grin at Ashley and than brought Spencer out onto the dance floor.

Ashley watched them go feeling happy that she and Spencer had resolved their differences. She then went in search of her girlfriend. She didn't have to look long however because she soon found her…making out…with a guy. _I'm pretty sure that isn't me she's kissing._

"Carrie what the hell are you doing!?"

"Ashley oh my god! Look its not as bad as you think it is…"

"Not as bad as I… CARRIE YOU'RE MAKING OUT WITH…WITH A _guy_," She whispered the last word.

"Ashley I'm sorry…"

Ashley didn't respond she just turned on her heels and headed toward the bar.

"Dylan that was so much fun but you've worn me down. I really need a drink!" Spencer yelled over the crowd.

"Okay, mind getting me a water? I'm just gonna go outside get some fresh air."

"Sure! I'll meet you out there."

Spencer made her way through the crowd stopping right before she reached the bar. A familiar looking brunette was sitting there passed out on the counter.

"Oh Ashley," Spencer whispered.

She walked over and tried to wake the older girl up. Eventually she raised her head to look at the blonde.

"Hey Spence," she stuttered her words slurred together. Spencer could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Ashley you're trashed!"

"What else do you do when you find your girlfriend cheated on you, huh? I wish…I wish a girl like you would be into me it would make things soo much easier!"

Spencer stepped back trying to register what Ashley had just said. _Help her now figure stuff out later. I'll take her back to my dorm. I doubt she would want to wake up with Carrie by her side._

"All right lets go…"

With an effort Spencer slung Ashley over her shoulder and headed toward the front door.

"Dylan! A little help here!"

"Spencer? Oh my God what happened to Ashley?"

"I'll explain in the car help me get her back to my dorm."


	7. Chapter 6: New Beginning

Chapter 6

_Why can't I stop staring at her? Watching her sleep…she looks so peaceful…This is her out away from the chaos of life. At least Amanda decided to sleep over her friend's house so we had the dorm to ourselves. Those brown eyes…I wish I wish they had eyes only for me. What she said last night it gave me hope. She wants a girl like me…than she should have me… Wait I'm starting to confuse myself…I'm not gay right?_

Spencer was jerked out of her thoughts when the brunette's eyes fluttered open. She immediately looked back at her computer screen, trying to hide the fact that she had been staring. Ashley noticed however and was immediately confused.

_Where the hell am I? Spencer's dorm…oh shit! What did I do last night? Oh my god I hope what I think happened didn't happen._

"Spencer?"

"Yea Ash, bout time you woke up! It's already 10:30!" _I think I'll have a little fun with this bronze beauty. _"But I mean with all that happened last night I wouldn't blame you for being exhausted," Spencer flirted with a sly wink. Ashley's mind immediately went into complete turmoil.

"Spencer…whatever we did last night…"

"Oh it wasn't what I did it was what you did!" This was the partial truth. Spencer hadn't gotten drunk out of her mind Ashley had.

_God damn…_

"Look Spence…I've had my eye on you for awhile but…"

"Wait…what? What are you talking about?" Spencer's heart began to quicken. This was not what she had expected.

"You know last night…"

"Yea you were pretty drunk I brought you home and then you passed out. What were you talking about?"

"Never mind…forget it."

"Okay…so you hungry?" The room had gotten way to hot for Spencer's taste. Even though she realized that anywhere she went with Ashley it would be high in temperature but she had to try to cool down.

"Yeah okay."

A few minutes later and Ashley and Spencer are in "Mac's Diner" looking at anything but each other. After staring at a neon Coca-Cola sign for three minutes Spencer's eyes began to hurt and so she turned and her eyes met with Ashley's. They both blushed.

_Fuck Ashley why are you so flustered around this girl she is just another girl…another one of my toys…isn't she? Oh crap better say something!_

"It's hot in here huh?"

"Yea exactly what I was afraid of…"

"Spence did you say something."

"Yea I said I agree it is really hot in here!"

"So do you wanna leave?"

"Yea I guess."

Spencer drove for awhile not really knowing where she was going. It had been about a half-an-hour in silence before Ashley spoke again.

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Umm…yea sure…what is it?'

"Could you drive me back to my dorm…I need to pick up my stuff…you know because…:

"I understand yea that is no problem at all…do you want me to go inside with you?"

"Yea that'd be great…I don't think I could do it…alone."

"Of course," Spencer smiled reassuringly at Ashley and not being able to help it Ashley smiled back.

When they pulled up to Ashley's building Spencer saw that Ashley was shaking and grabbed the older girl's hand. Ashley looked up and they just stared into each others eyes until Ashley stopped shaking then together they entered the building.

"Ashley baby! I was afraid that…"

"Shut up Carrie! I'm just here to pick up my stuff then I'm moving into a different dorm. _I don't know where but… _I don't want to deal with you okay? Were over!" Carrie's face looked so hurt that Ashley thought that she might just maybe be able to forgive her. Then a hand slipped into hers. She turned around and saw Spencer next to her giving her a caring look. Courage flooded through Ashley and she turned to face Carrie again.

"There's nothing you can do or say ok? You fucked up big time and now well now its over." When Carrie finally realized Ashley wasn't going to forgive her, her pout turned to a sneer as she looked at Spencer.

"Wow, you're such a whore already got a new play thing huh. (Turning to Spencer) Wonder how long _you're_ gonna last."

"Shut up bitch you have no right to talk to her she's a better person than you'll ever be! Come on Spencer I don't need this stuff. It's been tainted by her anyway. Let's go."

"You'll be crawling back to me in no time Davi… (((Slam)))" The rest of her sentence was drowned out by Spencer slamming the door in the red-head's face.


	8. Chapter 7: The Past Returning

_Disclaimer: _Unfortunately I don't own anything that has to do with South of Nowhere . 

_Author's Note: _I love writing fan fiction it shows off a creative side to me one that I don't usually show off. Your reviews have been amazing! Thank u so0o0o much . It really helps inspire my writing. This chapter is going to be really short but I need to set the stage for the drama in the next chapter. As far as Dylan he is not perverted or gay! He is basically what I envision the perfect guy being like… I'm pretty good at updating…one chapter almost every night so keep following! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 7

_It's been three months…the best three months of my life! Dylan, Aiden, Spencer and me we just click…especially Spencer. Spencer. God her name makes me shiver! After me and Carrie broke it off she was so good. She kicked Amanda out of her dorm and now we "live" together. It hasn't escalated past a friendship though. I can tell she wants me its in her eyes…her beautiful eyes…but I'm afraid to act on it. What if I scare her away? No, I don't want to risk it but I don't know if I can take the longing anymore…Damn…_

Ashley pulled her headphones off and looked around for the person who had disturbed her during her "Ashley" time. Spencer was out working tonight so Ashley had decided to listen to her father's music and just hang out. Tonight was supposed to be her time alone. Who the hell had ruined it?

"Ashley wassup?"

"Aiden? What are you doing here don't you have other friends.

"Yea I do but I blew them off to spend time with you Spencer told me that she had to work tonight and that you were all by yourself. She seemed kinda worried…"

Ashley smiled '_looking out for me even when she's not around'_, "Yea it's just me tonight."

"Well me and Dylan are gonna hit up this club down town you wanna come?"

"That sounds…cool. It's better than sitting here on my ass..." _I wish Spencer was going though...Oh well maybe tonight will help me get her off my mind._

"Great," Aiden beamed, "Come on Dylan's waiting outside."

"Hello my fair maiden!"

"Haha. Hey Dylan. Nice car! Is it new?"

"Yep my brother's business is doing well so he got me this great car for my birthday…"

"Its your birthday! Wow! Why didn't you tell me! Happy Birthday!" Ashley sat in the back of the car giving Dylan a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting down.

"Yeah well I don't like to advertise it," Dylan blushed, "To much attention you know?"

"We should go celebrate! We are gonna have such a great time tonight! We might even be able to get little angel boy to drink for once!"

Dylan laughed, "It's a special night sure I might have a drink."

"There is a sentence I never thought I'd ever hear you say. Welcome to the dark side Dylan Roahel," she said a Star Wars type tone in her voice. Dylan laughed and stepped on the gas all three of them excited for the night ahead.

* * *

_I feel really bad for lying to Ashley but its not like I could tell her the truth…She would want to come…to help…she's there for me when I need her but I need to do this by myself._

Spencer looked around at the stingy diner. Why in the world did she want to meet here? After years of not speaking to her they finally have their reunion in…a diner? Sometimes she really confused Spencer.

"Spencer?" a woman asked.

"Yes…" tears started to well up in Spencer's eyes. _No I promised myself I wouldn't let her get to me. _She shook her head and looked up. "Hi, mom."


	9. Chapter 8: Escalated Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere I just luv to write about it! 

Author's Note: So this episode should be drama filled! I hope you all enjoy reading it! And as always keep those reviews coming!

* * *

Chapter 8

"Spencer…"

"Sit mom we have a lot to discus…"

It had been four years since Spencer's mother had left her two brothers and father. She had run off with a fellow doctor. Spencer didn't speak his name regarding it as a curse word. Mrs…well Spencer didn't know what to call her had contacted her a couple of days ago and Spencer had agreed to meet with her. Sitting across from her mother Spencer felt a wave of feeling and a ton of questions running through her. Why had her mother left without even a word to her family? Why did she come back now? _She wants something. _Spencer couldn't stop the thought creeping through her mind.

"Honey….say something."

"I don't have anything to say. You, however, have a massive amount of talking to do," Spencer stated coldly.

"Baby, I'm sorry I left you and our fami…"

"Our? No you have no right to call the Carlin's your family anymore! You abandoned us! Dad is in rehab now for his alcohol addiction thanks to you. Clay stopped studying and is now flipping burgers. Glen…I don't know where to even begin with Glen. He…he…" Spencer took a deep breath and started again. "I understand why he did what he did…killi…**killing**..." Paula flinched at the word. "Was the best thing he could have done for himself. It was the only thing HE COULD HAVE DONE! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Spencer was screaming now unable to hold it in anymore. "What do you want mom? What could you possibly want…?"

Paula was crying tears streaming from her eyes. "Spencer I'm sorry…I…"

"Just tell me what you want and then get your cheating ass out of my sight!"

"I…Ben left me and…"

"Well I'm glad you now have an inkling of what we felt when you left," Spencer snapped.

"I have no money…no place to stay…Spencer I can't even pay for this milkshake…"

"I knew you wanted something! Get out of my sight Paula…I don't…I can't even call you mom just leave!"

Paula's temper fired up as she stared at her daughter, "you ungrateful bitch! I gave you life and you can't even give me a place to stay," Paula hissed.

"LEAVE! No you know what I'll leave!" Spencer ran out of the diner tears flying from her eyes. _How could she do this? She doesn't deserve to live. _Spencer floored the gas petal and made her way to her only comfort zone.

* * *

Ashley stumbled into her dorm. The night had been exciting! One girl after another had hit on Ashley a couple of guys to but Ashley had resisted with ease knowing that none of them could meet her feelings for Spencer. Surprisingly, even with all the excitement the brunette couldn't seem to get her thoughts off the younger girl. _Where was she? What was she doing? Was she having fun without Ashley…Did she miss Ashley…?_ Ashley had volunteered to be the responsible one and drive everyone home. She had never seen Dylan in that state and laughed at how wasted he had been. Then she marveled how he had still been polite in everything he did. She turned on the shower and stepped in. By herself again the thoughts of Spencer flooded back to her. _Where was she? Work should have been done for her hours ago._ With that thought she heard the door to her dorm bang closed and sobbing coming from the bedroom. She turned off the shower and wrapped herself in a towel before stepping into the room. There she saw a sobbing Spencer lying on the bed hugging a pillow. Ashley rushed to the closet and changed into shorts and a cami. Then she rushed to Spencer's side.

"Spencer…baby are you okay," Ashley shut her mouth realizing the intimate word she had let slip. Obviously Spencer didn't notice…or didn't care because she crawled closer to Ashley putting her head in Ashley's lap. Ashley breathed in the aroma that was Spencer. Strawberries and vanilla wafted into her nostrils. She stroked Spencer's hair caringly.

They sat like this for awhile neither needing to speak. Then Spencer started to explain.

"I saw…I met with my…mom."

"Shh…" Ashley hushed her she knew all about Spencer's mom and what she had done to Spencer and her family, "you don't have to explain. Just relax let me be here for you okay. You're going to be fine I'm here now."

Spencer picked up her head and looked at Ashley. She saw how the girls brown orbs looked at her with so much love. Spencer leaned in stopping inches away from Ashley's mouth waiting for Ashley to make the next move…

Ashley's lips came in meeting Spencer in a tender kiss. She pulled the blonde closer holding her hips. They came apart after a couple of seconds and they both watched for any sign that the other regretted this decision when none came their lips met again. This time Spencer's tongue entered Ashley's mouth. The younger girl surprised Ashley with this move but she willingly accepted the gesture. Their tongues' danced causing both girls to moan into each other's mouths. Ashley reached out and started to take off Spencer's shirt. Spencer accommodated her helping Ashley remove the garment over her head. Ashley looked at he girls chest her breath coming faster as she touched Spencer's skin loving the feeling of it. She pulled her own shirt off and then looked up at the girl. She watched the blue orbs she loved so much sparkle in the moonlight.

"Are you sure?" Ashley barely whispered.

Spencer's answer came when once again their lips met. The girls fell back onto the bed. Ashley straddled Spencer and looked into her eyes.

"Well then it begins…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Now you see the grey button in the corner? Yea that one it is calling for you so go answer! **


	10. Final Chapter: The Meaning of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly 

Author's Note: I'm very happy with all the reviews I got! There is a little confusion on how my story says "complete." My computer is screwed up so in order for me to post my story at all I have to put up the story as complete! This might be my last chapter. I'm, thinking about writing another Spashley fic but I need your encouragement! Well here it is Chapter 9

* * *

Chapter 9

_Angelic… _Ashley had been thinking about it for awhile watching Spencer sleep. _That's the word…angelic…Last night was amazing…I hope it was okay for her. I'm pretty sure that I was her first with a girl…I hope I made it special for her…I hope she doesn't regret it…I hope…I hope that now we can be together. _A smile spread across Ashley's face and she removed a strand of hair from the younger girls face. Spencer smiled and reached up and grabbed Ashley's hand.

"Wow, a smile I haven't seen one of those on you for ages!" Ashley joked.

"Ashley shut up your so ruining it," Spencer leaned in and silenced Ashley with a tender kiss.

Ashley was speechless. All of her hopes were fulfilled. Finally Spencer would be all hers! Ashley didn't know how long they laid there just looking at each other.

"What are you thinking about Ash?"

"You…are we…you know are we…"

"Together…?"

"Yea together…"

"Ashley I wouldn't have it any other way," once again their lips met this time in a more heated way. Ashley slipped her tongue into Spencer's inviting mouth. Spencer had sat up and was now straddling Ashley kissing her passionately when…

"Woah! Girls, girls! You read my diary!" Aiden stated as he walked in taking a little to much time in covering his eyes. Spencer jumped up and buried herself under the covers while Ashley just laid there looking disappointed and annoyed. She was sure she was about to get some.

"Aiden! Learn to knock why dontcha!"

"Ashley he's standing there and you are completely naked," Spencer said muffled under the covers.

"Oh, Spencer it's nothing he hasn't seen before." Ashley crawled out of the bed grumpily and headed to her closet. "So Aiden what do we owe this interruption?"

"I was just wondering if you two wanted to go to Antonio's but seeing as you obviously had other plans…"

"Shut up Aiden! Sure we'll go but for now would you mind going into the bathroom so Spencer can remove herself from the bed!"

"Oh yeah sure." Aiden said and stepped into the bathroom.

"Spencer come here!"

"Okay," Spencer said as she entered the closet. Ashley was pulling on a pair of jeans.

"Are you ready for this Spencer?"

"Ready for what?"

"For…us?"

"Baby…" Spencer stepped in and pulled Ashley into an intimate hug. "I…I love u… and I want to be with you."

Ashley pulled away and looked into Spencer's eyes, "I love you too Spence." _So this is what love feels like…I l-o-v-e it! _She than pulled Spencer into a romantic kiss.

"Than let's go," Spencer stated smiling.

They finished getting dressed and exited the closet. They called Aiden back into the room and the three headed to Antonio's.

When they arrived Spencer and Ashley stepped out of the car. As they started to walk toward the pizzeria Spencer slipped her hand into Ashley's. Together they walked into the building hand in hand.

**The End**

* * *

Thank you guys sooo much for reading my first fan fic! I'll try to get another one up as soon as possible. Till then thanks!


End file.
